Talk:Another Day at the Beach
Elite In halo 2 another day at the beach the elite in it had active camouflage and an energy sword however seems to have minor armour so why dose he use spec ops equipment also he has a silvery secondly colour and not the normal dark grey/steal User:Kami-Sama :That is a very good question. I don;t understand why they did that, either. -ED 20:59, 14 March 2007 (UTC) wow that was fast User:Kami-Sama Also i think these artical could be expanded a bit i'll see what I can do User:Kami-Sama Team work ed User:Kami-Sama they were minor grunts not majors so i changed it User:Kami-Sama I always thought that all elites had active camouflage and sometimes an energy sword, just didnt use them as much.--''M[[User:Ryanngreenday/History of Lima Company|'E']]' [[User:ryanngreenday|'''The]]'' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'Gre']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'a']]'' 20:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Watching the video again, I do believe Stacker had lost his helmet in the crash and the plsma grenade got stuck on someone else. --Lieutenant Alan 14:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) The Elite could have taken the equipment from a downed superior. It is a war and the Elite would be looking out for himself.Sergeant Hasmock 04:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Well in my copy of Halo 2 on Delta Halo i get attacked by a Minor Domo with an energy sword... perhaps a rank we don't have much info on yet? Like a minor stealth or something.Forerunner 20:01, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I don't see what this debate is even about. I saw the video, it sure looked like a SpecOps to me. Dark, Dark Blue armor; that's a SpecOps Elite. Jonasboy557 10:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Since when have Sangheili SpecOps personnel led conventional infantry forces? To our knowledge, they have kept to themselves, and have truly been in the shadows. Only during the Battle of High Charity were Conventional and Special Operation units combined together, and that was only because they were the same species. Having a Sangheili SF soldier commanding a group of regular infantry makes no sense whatsoever. Hell, it's not like you see Marine Shock Troops leading Marine Infantryman... Plus, the visuals in that cinematic are clearly enhanced, therefore his armor might look different. In addition, it's not like he isn't in the dark most of the time, not once was that Sangheili in a really lighted area. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/10/2009 :Go to the level Delta Halo on Legendary. Here you will find Black-armored, sometimes cloaking Elites fighting alongside the standard Domo forces. Belive me, I just fought them yesterday, trying to get the Envy Skull. Jonasboy557 04:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) How come when you get to the hotel all the ODST's are just regular marines,and whatever happened to the version of that level where you crashed in Stacker's pelican and when you came to Stacker offered his weapon to you? it might be a specop minor I agree with jonasboy557. The elite from the video looks like the specop elite dual wielding plasma rifles in the beginning of the halo 2 level The Oracle as an ally. When you are with the Specop Commander, half jaw/rtas vadum, there are two specop elites and grunts. One elite dual wields plasma rifles and the other elite just has one. The primary color of that dual wielding elite is like a nice deep blue, not quite navy color just like that elite form Another Day at the Beach. He is always there on any difficulty, see for your self. I think that that dual wielding elite is the same elite rank as the one from Another Day at the Beach. The other elite with one plasma rifle is an officer because his primary color is jet black. He too is always there on any difficulty. However, why he is there with normal and ordinary soldiers is a question of concern... Who knows, there's probably a good reason for it we can use our imaginations for. Also, Forerunner, your right that there are different ranks we didn't know yet. But that elite that attacked you with a sword in the beginning of delta halo is not a minor stealth. Minor stealth elites are the ones with ugly greyish with tints of brown armor. they are always the ones in the level gravemind. There are also two shades of minor domo elites. My 12 year old brother told me he saw one minor elite with the primary blue color from multiplayer and another elite with a primary color of something like cerulean, a couple of shades lighter than that multiplayer blue. I didn't believe him and told him it was probably just lighting that confused him. But, after insisting, we did Outskirts co-op and I saw that he was right. On normal, if you go all the way to the part right before you enter the tunnel, next to the beach, some minor and major elites attack you, some of them in ghosts. Well, my brother saw the two shades of major domos, (red from multiplayer and a red orange). We grenaded the two minor elites together so they were next to each other and saw the difference. Check it out. I never noticed this difference between the minor domos before, but now I know that there are different ones. Probably the lighter is infantry and the darker is pilot. 18:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) no specop elites in delta halo Jonasboy557, as far as I can tell, I have never seen specop elites in the level delta halo. I have only seen three camoed stealth elites who come out of the phantom when the phantom comes for the third time in the first temple in the very beginning of delta halo on legedary. The elites are minor stealths, (primary greyish with hues of brown, secondary steel) and major stealths (primary multiplayer color brown, secondary steel). Is that where you found those Black-armored, sometimes cloaking Elites fighting alongside the standard Domo forces? If not, at what part in the level did you find them? 18:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh come on. I know bungie's got a thing for seven... But the title is NOT a seven reference. Saying that it is, is like the movie, "23". A crap movie, where the guy goes through every possible way to find the number, even though it isn't there. If you look for it, you'll find it. But this isn't a reference, only a common phrase. Shoot the Hostage Whenever I see that guy taken hostage by the Elite and he says "take it, guys" it reminds me of the "shoot the hostage" line from Speed. Who's with me?--Fullmetal Fan 06:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I feel like, you know, the whole "ragtag group of ODSTs in New Mombasa" thing could've worked well as a reference in Halo 3: ODST. Like, maybe they could've made Dutch's name Butkis or something?